Growing up in Space.
by Mandalyn
Summary: Sequel too I SAW YOUR MEMORIAL PLAQUE. Read that first. if you want. Avery and Jothee have a little adventure. R/R Plaese.
1. What's a dentic? I'm board

Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape or anything really, well I own a few books, I did buy my alarm clock. Okay enough.

Quote of the day: Higgy- Duct tape is like the force it has a light side a dark side and it holds the universe together.

Chapter 1

Avery sat on the table holding a very uncomfortable, overly large, false grin as the Hynerian examined her mouth. 

"What is it doing again?" Rygel inquired.

"They are closing the spaces left from my four canine extractions. Correcting three cross bites. Pushing and pulling my teeth into proper alignment. Aaaaand moving my lower mandible forward to fix my under bite." Avery finished her perfectly rehearsed orthodontic speech. John sniggered.

"My Crichton." He began again. "Before I thought your species was inferior. Have to wire your fangs into proper position. Any Hynerian with such an imperfection would have be disposed of at birth." John came over with a bowl.

"Oh yea sparky you're real evolved." John sarcastically remarked. "You ready G.G.?" (John had taken up calling Avery GG because her middle name was Georgena {Jor' Jeena} A/N My mother's name) Avery looked into the bowl of slimy worm looking things.

"I changed my mind." she said.

"GG you breath is kicking, your teeth are going to fall out. Now I can have D'Argo come in here and hold you down like he did to me. OR we can do this the easy way."

"How much do they move?"

"Just don't swallow."

John picked up a dentic and shoved into Avery's mouth and covered it with his hand.

"MRRRRRRRRrRrRrrrrr."

"Don't swallow."

It slithered through her mouth it seemed to be able to slip in and out of her braces easily.

"We should find some orthodontic-like place so you can continue your treatment."

"Why don't you just get her a new set of fangs if those aren't sufficient?" Rygel commented.

Avery grabbed the bowl from John and spit the now fat dentic into it.

"Is the mint taste my imagination?"

Three weeks sense Avery had become a member of Moya's crew. She has long talks with Pilot about the stars and so many things. She had wonderful verbal sparrings with the Dominar himself, which they both enjoyed. Zaahn would take care of her medical needs and advise her on nutrition and things. She had the most trouble with D'Argo, they never had much to say to each other. Aeryn was teaching her to fight and pilot transport pods. She and Jothee had an uncertain relationship. That's where Chianna came in, having a relationship with a Luxon her self she gave excellent advise. And of course John her absolute best friend, she could talk to him, laugh and joke with him, it was great.

"I'm board." Avery claimed

Pilot: Avery, I could show you the internal system for starburst again.

"No thanks Pilot."

Avery: Jothee where are you?

Jothee: My quarters.

Avery: You wanna go do something?

Jothee: The only thing I can think to do is what Aeryn and John, Dad and Chianna are currently doing.

Avery: JOTHEE.

Jothee: Oh come on. It must be the season or something.

Avery: You're not doing that again already are you.

Jothee: No I bet its the females this time. How do you feel.

Avery: Status-none of you business. Lets play a game.

A beeping noises sounded.

"Come in." Avery called, Jothee entered.

"What kind of game?"

Quote of the day two: Josh- If there are not strawberry daiquiris in heaven I don't wanna go, AAAND why would you ruin this drink by putting alcohol in it? 


	2. I'm better than you think

Quote of the day: Heather- I am an eight year old boy.

Mandy: Oh really, next you'll be a ninety three year old hermaphrodite.

Liz: Hermaphrodites don't live that long do they?

Manda: BAHAAAAAA

Catie: Hermaphrodites are people too.

TG5

Chapter 2

"This is glorified hide and seek." Jothee grumbled. 

"Perhaps, but this has more action." Avery said, as she put grappling nets in her back pack.

"How can you possibly think you can beat me at a hunting game?"

"I've rarely been caught and I usually catch my prey. We usually play with like eight people. You draw names to find out who you're hunting, do you have to protect yourself and find your own prey. Sence it just the two of us we hunt each other. We use paint filled water guns, but if we set these pistils to stun..." Avery smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"I agree, but it would be more fun," He began circling her. "if we had a little wager."

"Oh? And what are the stakes, my tattooed friend?"

"When I find you-"

"If."

"When I find you, You must do whatever I say for two weekens."

"Okay, but if there are stake it can't just be simply finding, thats to easy, this will have to be entrapment." (she knew this was her trump card)

"Deal."

"Good, go map around the game begins in half an arn."

She dropped a glove on her way out. Jothee picked it up and smelled it.

"Mapping done." He smiled to himself.

Avery paced down the hallway trying hard not to have a huge grin on her face. She stopped and placed a piece of cloth behind a tier entrance. She giggled and ran off.

~Flash back~

"Zaahn do you have any perfume?" Avery asked.

"I have many fragrant oils what would you like?"

"I want two very different sents, both really nice but really different."

Zhaan gave her a green vile and a violet on.

"Now the violet has aphrodisiac properties."

"Perfect."

~End Flash back~

Avery stopped at another tier. She took a cloth and sprayed it with blue liquid, she was wearing the violet.

"I'm better at this game than you think.

Quote of the day two: Josh- don't hate on my dog.

Tiffany and Mandy: The dog with no back legs? 


	3. But it was suppose to be set on stun

Quote of the day: Higgy- Something about you on a bicycle just screams wicked witch. 

Avery met a DRD which she had tied a pink scarf too. It began bleeping.

"No I'm not cheating."

DRD: Bleep ring.

"Yea, but we never set rules so its okay."

DRD: Buzzzzzzz.

"Hey he's got that Luxon nose of his."

DRD: Zip zip.

"Good now where is he?"

The DRD projected an image of Jothee in his quarters. 

"Okay." Avery smiled. "Perfect, so predictable." Avery pulled off her clothes and pulled a black jeans and a long sleeve crop top out of her bag and she pulled out a bottle of Tommy Girl and sprayed herself. The jeans were snug at the waist and showed her new belly ring that Jothee gave her, a simple black barbell. She deposited her clothes in an air duct. "Now, my little friend, the violet sent he was smelling on me earlier is here and will float throughout this tier. And the green sent on my glove and one on each tier will throw his aromatic abilities completely off."

DRD: Blink buzz bleep.

"I know I know, but I'm very very good at it."

Jothee sat up deciding to get started, it wouldn't take long. He smelled the glove and walked into the hall way.

"She on this tier? What was she thinking?" He set his pulse pistol to stun and backed against the walls. He moved quickly threw the halls following the sent. Got to the end of the tier, he was very confused, he had found nothing. Jothee caught the sent again, but wasn't sure whether two go up or down. 

Avery giggled at the projection from the pink scarf DRD.

"Avery." Came a calm voice from behind her. Avery shut off the image and turned to face Zaahn. She smiled from her position on the floor. "I am going to be meditating for one solar day, please inform the others?"

"Sure Zaahn, have a good-, well good luck-, meditate well? What do I say?" Zaahn smiled lovingly.

"You say, 'good journey'."

"Good journey Zaahn."

"Thank you I'll see you in one solar day."

Avery watched as Zaahn disappeared. 'Okay time to set my traps.' She thought 'docking bay'. 

She finished setting up her surprises for Jothee in the docking bay. She noticed the pink DRD trying to get her attention. 

"Frell. Are you serious." She jumped down from the ceiling. "Okay, time to play." She ducked quickly into an air duct.

Jothee was fuming as he walked down the hall. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had found a pile of clothes, drenched in a fragrance that did "something" to him that pleased him and pissed him off at the same time. He couldn't follow his nose because there were too many smells floating around for him to center. But he spotted a DRD with a pink scarf, which quickly rolled away from him, so he followed it to the docking bay.

The docking bay seemed relatively normal. Until a cargo net dropped on to Jothee. He easily pulled out of it.

"HA Avery!" He called "You thought that would get me?" Avery popped up from behind crates.

"NO." She giggled as he spun around to see her. "It just got you cocky." She fired her pulse pistol at him, which he dodged. Neither of them noticed the transport pod pulling in. As they exchanged fire. 

"Is that you best Earthling?" Jothee called rolling to another safe zone.

"Please, I could go all night." She answered.

"How derogatory could I take that statement?" 

She ran out into the middle of the floor.

"Lets have a stand off Luxon." She waited for him, when she saw his face she shot a blast passed him and laughed. "Oh did I scar yo-" A pulse blast hit her she looked down at her side. A large wound was on her left hip. She looked up at Jothee and then fell over.

Quote of the day 2: Mandy- Ha Ha I'm going to leave a really bad cliffhanger.


	4. I'm turning BLUE?

Sorry Aeryn here it is.

Quote of the day: Josh- This is all a direct result of my negligence.

Beth- Huh?

Josh- My bad.

Jothee looked down at his pulse pistol. 'But it was suppose to be on stun.' He looked at Avery, when she fell over Jothee saw two men standing behind her. The one dressed in back was holding up a pistol.

"Peace keepers Peace keepers Peace keepers Peace keepers." Stark was ranting.

"Shut up stark." Crais said. "Jothee how many are there?" Jothee didn't avert his stare from Avery. "Jothee!"

"What have you done?" Jothee ran and cradled Avery. "She's not a peace keeper. She's a child, a human, she could die!"

"Human? Are you sure?" Crais asked.

"She's going to die." 

"Nonsense, if she is a human that wouldn't have killed her, they aren't the fragile. Let's get her to Zhaan."

"N-no." Avery tried to squeak. "She's med-i-ta-ting---twenty four aarrrns."

"Then I'll tend to her." Crais said. "She'll be fine, bring her Jothee."

Jothee cradled Avery and follow Crais.

"Fair hair." Stark began to rant. "How common is that among humans? Their so much like sebaceans."

"Not that alike." Crais began "Put her on the table, oh Zhaan never files things properly. I need cold blue root." Crais started tearing the medical center. When John walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Aeryn ran in after hearing John's yells.

"Crais shot Avery." Jothee proclaimed. John immediately had Crais by his color.

"It was a mistake Crichton." the ex-peace keeper tried to defend him self mean while Aeryn had found the blue root and gave it to Avery (Blue root will stop internal bleeding, and return strength to the injured however there is still pain from healing and the wound turns blue, like Zhaan blue) "I thought she was a peace keeper attacking Jothee."

"What do you mean attacking Jothee?" John asked.

"We were playing a game-ooooOOOOOUUUUWWWWWWCH!" Avery tried setting up way to fast.

"Avery lie still." Aeryn commanded examining Avery's side witch was turning a nice shade of blue. 

"Who the hell is he?" Avery pointing at the man who John still held against the wall. "He shot me, dude ahh." She got up and walked around. "You shot me , what the frell?"

"My apologies young one. I thought you were a peace keeper."

"You know I haven't had my full scale peace keeper talk yet, so lets come back to that."

John released Crais, who straitened his uniform.

"Thank you Crichton, once again, Avery? I give my most sincere apologies."

"You did try to kill me." Avery smirked. "But last time some one did that I fell in love with him." She started to leave the room but turned back. "You don't have to worry about that, but I wont hate you for trying to kill me." She left John went to help her.

"So Sean tried to kill you?"

"Oh on more than one occasion. WHAT THE---- John I'm turning blue!!"

"You should have seen what happened when I had an accident with the waist tunnel."

Quote of the day 2: Mandy only you would say please have a seat in a game of musical chairs. 


	5. Take it off now!

Avery sat staring out the window. He was breath taking. He was crimson, and black. Just floating in the middle of nothingness. She had longed to talk to Moya but she wanted more to talk to him even more. The only one who could do that had tried to kill her two solar days earlier. She looked down at her side from her belly button rapped around to her spine was a periwinkle band, **that hurt like hell.**

"This is your fault you know?" She said to the young luxan across from her.

"Hey it was your game." Jothee reminded. "Do you want me to make it feel better again?" She slightly smiled and nodded. She moved so she was lying on her stomach. She was wearing a sports bra, a loosely buttoned Jiffy Lube shirt that the sleeves were cut off (with the name patch Shorty) and jammie pants. Jothee traced circles around the blue blotch not actually touching it he rubbed her back. She sighed at his touch.

"I can't believe I've been shot."

"I can't believe you haven't. Running around foreign lands, pissing off the natives, breaking into military technological systems. I don't understand how no one has taken the liberty to end your very existence."

"Me neither? Wow I done alot of shit. Those poor Canadians, I don't feel sorry for the Brits, But the Aussie's wanted me to come back. Oh fun stuff, that seems so long ago."

"Miss Earth?"

"That is a question Oww!" She rolled over to face him. "For a time when I'm not so. Hmm? Venerable."

"That's right you are..." He took her hands and held them to her sides. "You have no choice but to submit." He lent in just touching her lips with his.

"Your teasing me. Do you expect me to get angry?"

"No, I expect you to-" She cut him off by closing the kiss. She pulled away laughing.

"Even when you think you have me beat I win." He growled.

"If you weren't in pain right now I'd cause some."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"HARM. I wouldn't harm you. You need too heal."

"Zhaan said the pain would stop in about three days, oooh she was pissed."

~Flash Back~

"You're an idiot." Zhaan Said.

"What was I suppose to do let her die?" Crais asked.

"Blue root?" Zhaan asked with a 'you half wit' tone. "Zerrick's shrub would-"

"Knock her out?"

"Yes, for a solar day, but she wouldn't have to deal with the pain."

~End Flash back~

"I need to go, we're loading Talon with supplies." Jothee said.

"Oooh take me with you. I really want to see Talon."

"No, Crichton says you are to stay in your quarters until the pain stops." 

"Since when did I ever listen to John?" 

"You never did. Now your hurt so you stay here."

She began to get up, slowly.

"Well I have cabin fever so I'm going for a walk. I wont get hurt I promise."

"No you wont get hurt you're not leaving."

"Just how are you going to stop me?"

Jothee gingerly lifted her off her feet and on to her bed. He pulled out a rope from his bag.

"Oh Puh-Leeeeeeze, you know better than that."

"Any other time yes but since you can reach your feet..." He tied her ankle to her bed post with very little slack. "Aaaaaand just to make sure." He loped the rope round her hips below the blue mark.

"I don't effing believe this, take it off now." 

He smirked and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Sorry Avery I have to go now." He stood to leave. "It's the best this way. You'll stay out of mischief." With that he felt triumphant and left a very angry American stuck in her own little prison. Avery stared at the ceiling awhile. She looked down at her restraints, and sat up and tried to reach for them but the pain in her middle prevented that. She slumped back on her bed in defeat.

"He'll pay for this." 


	6. Growing Up in Space

Avery: Pilot, could you send down Huck with some food cubes? Jothee tied me in my quarters so I can't leave.

Pilot: Must it be that DRD? I have many.

Avery: No I like that one.

Pilot: They're all the same, besides if you would stop misbehaving perhaps you wouldn't be restrained right now--

Avery: PILOT!!!!

Pilot: It's on it way.

Avery: Thank you.

"Rrrrr every one treats me like a kid good frell."

*On Talon*

"I wish she'd stop acting like a kid." John said as he passed crates to D'Argo. 

"The problem is, John, she is a child."

"Yea, she's just like I was." John thought of the times he had skipped class in school. Of all the incidences of regulation breaking at IASA. And his father, and how proud he was. "But I grew up and she needs too, soon."

*Moya*

Avery sang to her self as the pink scarved DRD let her look inside him.

__

"I want to be where the people are. I want to see, want to see them dancing. Walking around on those, what do you call um? oh feet." 

"I don't remember the last time I saw a Disney movie was Huck." She pet the DRD like a cat. "Maybe it's time to put the past behind, this where I am this is my life."

Avery: John is everything going okay.

John: Yea GG

Avery: Can I help?

John: How's your side?

Avery:: I think it'd feel better if I could walk around.

John: Walk around Moya.

Avery: I can't.

John: Why?

Avery: Jothee tied me to my bed

Mixed Voices: HE WHAT?!?!?

All heads turned on Talon turned to Jothee. He dropped a crate.

Avery: NO! He just didn't want me to hurt myself.

Jothee sighed in relief.

John: One more day GG I promise.

Avery: Okay John thanks.

John blinked, no arguing no sarcasm no whining. 

"Hmm maybe she is growing up." 


End file.
